crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ntropydude
Re: I suspect it is due to the new editor as it hasn't happened before. AFAIK there isn't a way to disable the new editor for all users but I'll go to use the classic editor seeing as the new one is, well, shambolic really. 15:18, July 10, 2014 (UTC) DingoBrainwashed Hey Ntropydude, I noticed that you undid some of Dingo's edits. Well I agree with you. His edits are pointless, as is removing information (that has stayed there for like four years). He doesn't seem to be acting in bad faith, though I have alerted the admins about his edit warring, just to be on the safe side. -- C.Syde (talk | contribs) 05:34, September 24, 2014 (UTC) Re: Death Routes No, PAL acts the same as NTSC-U in that matter. CM does have some unproven/incomplete information too, such as the "removed sewer level" (which is actually just Sewer or Later and Hangin' Out), The Lab's checkpoints and even Time Trial times can be wrong (see Road Crash's gold time on NTSC-U). Oh and I was referring to a 100% completion speedrun. -- Great work I know how much work you've done over your time for the wiki, and don't think it's gone un-noticed. If we did a User of the Month here I'm sure you'd be competiting for it month after month, you've been fantastic for the wiki. On behalf of Team Bandipedia, well done and keep it up, you're a credit. 20:46, May 11, 2015 (UTC) Re: Crash 1 mod Some months ago. Its engine is fairly simple and placing uses little space so I can make multiple puzzles that normally would be hard to implement. Unfortunately, the engine is very weak so I can't put too much stuff onscreen. -- 14:16, December 21, 2015 (UTC) Snow Crash edit I have played the game twice and to get the blue gem you need two Super Powers the Double Jump and Death Tornado Spin. So the earliest you can get blue gem is after the third boss. Thus you need to visit Snow Crash twice. Snow Crash edit I have played the game twice and to get the blue gem you need two Super Powers the Double Jump and Death Tornado Spin. So the earliest you can get blue gem is after the third boss. Thus you need to visit Snow Crash twice. Tumpp1357 (talk) 16:49, May 13, 2016 (UTC) Oh yeah, you're right. I wasn't thinking about that. Thanks. Ntropydude (talk) 16:53, May 13, 2016 (UTC) Re The page was too ssmall and minor, its content can be added to those pages, kind of like how I did with Mojo. -- 09:04, May 16, 2016 (UTC) Oh, I meant putting that information in the El Pogo Loco and Ripper Roo (Boss Fights) pages. -- 02:20, May 22, 2016 (UTC) Are you one of the administrators of this website? RE: ‎FYI: Komodobros is almost definitely another one of the BHughes accounts Well now that you mention is, Komodobros certainly does seem to be an alternate account of Bhughes16. Thanks for bringing this to my attention! :D ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 03:37, December 31, 2016 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for correcting the edit I made to the Future Frenzy page. Just goes to show you how long it's been since I've actually played the game. I guess I should start watching online videos of people playing the levels more often. :P ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 20:01, January 25, 2017 (UTC) Re: It's hidden over the first rotating platforms. -- 01:44, February 20, 2017 (UTC) I added that to the page. It's not well-known. Ntropydude (talk) 04:46, February 20, 2017 (UTC) Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Glitches Please create more pages about glitches in Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy. 21:11, August 5, 2018 (UTC) *Boulder Glitch *Temple Ruins Softlock Glitch *Eel Deal Monkey Bar Glitch *Zombie Ripper Roo Glitch *Nitrus Brio Glitch *Invisible N.Tropy Glitch *Road to Nowhere Exploit *Over 99 Lives Glitch *Bee-Having Lives Glitch *Bee-Having Pit Glitch *Un-Bearable Pit Glitch *Bear Down Polar Glitch *Totally Bear Polar Glitch *Snow Go Fog Glitch *Hog Ride Shield Glitch *Slippery Climb Physics Glitch *Invisible Crash Glitch RE: Redundant pipes are automatically added in normal edit mode Oh, right. Didn't realise that. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 22:38, August 6, 2018 (UTC) Re: Forum Threads This is the first time I've run into this bug. It might be a problem on Fandom's part but I can't say for sure and unfortunately, I have no idea how to fix it. BaronZylo (talk) 02:46, June 16, 2019 (UTC)